Ideal Type
by meliikasa
Summary: Après UA, Eijirou et Katsuki sont devenus partenaires. Mais des sentiments non avoués vont refaire surface...


Les pieds posés sur la table basse, une barre protéinée entamée en main, Eijirou zappait à travers les chaînes d'une expression blasée. C'était son jour de repos et il s'ennuyait ferme ; sa salle de sport préférée était fermée et tous ses amis étaient soit en mission, soit à l'étranger. Lâchant un énième soupir, il se mit à fixer une photo juste à côté de la télévision.

Elle avait été prise le jour de la remise des diplômes à UA. Sur cette dernière figuraient sa bande habituelle-Mina, Denki, Hanta, Katsuki-quelques autres élèves de leur classe (Tooru, Izuku, Ochako, Mashirao) et Tetsutetsu. Tous souriaient à la caméra, diplôme en main- à l'exception d'un certain blond. Son regard s'attarda plus longtemps sur son visage.

Ah. Katsuki.

Depuis leur deuxième année de scolarité, ses sentiments envers lui avaient tellement changé. Du dégoût à une admiration profonde qui avait rapidement dépassé la limite du platonique. Et il était tellement lâche qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le lui faire savoir. Ce n'était pas comme si Katsuki ressentait la même chose. Sa carrière de héros passait avant le reste et Eijirou acceptait son statut de partenaire/meilleur ami sans broncher.

Même si, par moments, il ressentait une certaine jalousie à voir leurs amis en couple, faire des trucs de couple, parler de leurs projets de couple.

Il sentit alors son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Un message de Denki.

 _Denki K . : mets la 6, il y a une interview de ton homme_

 _Eijirou K : l'appelle pas comme ça putain ! On sera jamais ensemble de toute façon_

 _Denki K : ouais genre. Vous êtes comme un vieux couple marié et vous vous en rendez même pas compte._

Eijirou jeta son portable de côté et mit ladite chaîne. Il adorait regarder les interviews de Katsuki-en fait toutes les actualités à son sujet. Bon sang, il parlait comme un fan désespéré.

A l'écran, une journaliste assise sur un fauteuil face à un Katsuki à la mine blasée. Eijirou ne put retenir un sourire: même après toutes ces années, les interviews le dégoûtaient toujours autant. C'était même un miracle qu'il soit sur ce plateau télé…

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur Quirk Trend! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons sur notre plateau le héros numéro 2 Ground Zero!"

De son siège, Katsuki fit un vague geste de la main à la caméra. Le sourire d'Eijirou s'élargit.

"Bon, tout d'abord nous avons quelques petits messages de fans pour vous…"

Les dits messages n'avaient rien d'original et il les avaient entendus si souvent qu'il perdit plus ou moins intérêt. Pourquoi les fans étaient aussi peu créatifs?

"Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec ça, j'en ai d'autres pour vous. Quels sont vos projets futurs dans votre carrière?"

"Dépasser ce crétin de Deku et être numéro un."

"Rien d'autre? Et concernant votre agence?"

"Je compte aussi l'agrandir, on prévoit une collaboration avec des héros situés aux Etats-Unis."

Eijiro siffla. Il n'avaient pourtant mentionné ce projet que quelque rares fois pourtant et rien n'avait encore vraiment été décidé.

"Impressionnant! Et avez-vous d'autres campagnes publicitaires prévues?"

"Mon partenaire et moi avons reçu beaucoup d'offres, mais n'avons rien signé de nouveau pour l'instant."

Le coeur d'Eijirou bondit au mot 'partenaire'. Katsuki ne manquait jamais de rappeler au monde qu'ils étaient une équipe(il avait encore tendance à se dévaloriser).

"En parlant de votre partenaire Red Riot, pouvez-vous nous parler un peu plus de vos relations?"

Son attention monta alors d'un cran.

"Lui et moi sommes proches depuis nos années à UA. A l'époque il me saoulait à vouloir être mon ami mais aujourd'hui je tuerais pour lui. J'admire beaucoup sa force de caractère."

Les compliments le firent rougir. Le ton de Katsuki avait été si passionné lorsqu'il parlait de lui...presque comme s'il ressentait la même chose.

"Quelle adorable déclaration! De quoi rendre jaloux vos fans! J'ai enfin une dernière question plus personnelle: avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie?"

Eijirou sursauta lorsque contre toute attente, son partenaire répondit:

"Non."

"Dans ce cas, avec quel genre de personne aimeriez-vous une relation stable?"

Le visage de Katsuki s'étira en un sourire sournois et il ne sut que penser.

"Red Riot."

La journaliste changea alors de mine et Eijirou la sentait sur le point de faire une remarque. Or, l'émission prit fin à cet instant, le laissant libre à ses pensées.

Est-ce que Katsuki...venait de se déclarer à lui la télé? Devant tout le pays?

Non, ce n'était pas possible. La journaliste lui avait simplement posé une question et il avait répondu. Mais pourquoi lui?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors brutalement, le faisant sursauter.

Bakugou Katsuki se tenait devant lui, mine sombre et en tenue civile. Pour la première fois, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et il le fixa bêtement jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le ramène à la réalité:

"Tu baves sur le tapis Ei."

Par réflexe, il s'essuya la bouche "n'importe quoi blasty! J'étais juste…"

"Tu as regardé mon interview?"

Mais comment le savait-il? Et pourquoi son visage était-il aussi près du sien? Et son regard si intense.

Il allait craquer.

"Tu as dit que j'étais ton genre devant des millions de personnes."

"Oui."

"Pourquoi?" Son cerveau se préparait mentalement à un râteau monumental.

Katsuki s'empara alors de son visage et l'embrassa. Wow. C'était meilleur que dans ses rêves: brutal mais il y percevait du désir-un désir mutuel, criait intérieurement Eijirou.

Il eut à peine le temps de retourner le baiser que son partenaire se recula:

"Depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça."

Il souriait, un _vrai_ sourire, et il le lui retourna. Il avait presque l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine, Katsuki l'aimait aussi.

Se jetant dans ses bras, il avoua enfin:

"Je t'aime Katsuki."

* * *

 **Un commentaire s'il vous plaît?**


End file.
